Love is like rocky road ice cream
by ayyohh
Summary: Santana and Brittany were together from 18-23 years old, santana goes to the store for some ice cream and sees a beautiful blonde she used to date reaching for the same ice cream as she was just about to grab.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle if you read it! all mistakes are mine and I do not own glee!**

**Chapter one:**

It was like something out of a movie, something I would have never expected to see in a million years. There she was standing in front of me looking as beautiful as ever! and here I stand frozen as usual not knowing what to say or do. Who knew your ex girlfriend of five years would also be at the grocery store around midnight picking up the same carton of ice cream you were just going to reach for, well not me thats for sure. She keeps staring at me with an expression like she has no idea what to say, and here I am with so much to say but not enough will power to get it out! after all these years you would think I would know how. But not when beautiful blue eyes are staring at you and those eyes belong to one Brittany S. Pierce.

See it started off as great and exciting as it possibly could we were eighteen and in love everything was going great! we both got into the same college which by the way is NYU. We got an apartment together and were ready to start our lives. Brittany was going to be a sexy choreographer and I was going to be a hot an upcoming lawyer.

The next few years flew by just like summertime does. Never had nuch of any problems between us, just the usual fights like who was going to do the dishes after dinner or who would take out the garbage.

But now here I am twenty four years old a successful lawyer who in a year has finally moved on from the love of my life, But now I cannot help but feel that this love is far from over. I know I sound crazy considering I'm staring at her while she's holding a carton of ice cream just completely in shock, but all that changed when she said two little words.

"Hi Santana".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not sure if anyone is interested or not but oh well I'm writing it for me lol. If anyone does like it though I promise to be fast on updates! okay enjoy!**

"Hi Santana" Brittany said with that goofy little grin of hers that could always get my blood rushing.

And here I am standing in front of her emotionless like my pet goldfish just died or something! After quite a daze I finally snapped out of it and managed a small "oh hey Brittany what brings you here?" ARE YOU KIDDING ME LOPEZ THAT'S ALL YOU GOT! I probably could have kicked myself, of course shes there for some sort of groceries.

"This is getting quite cold" Brittany said. It took me a minute to register what was cold until I finally realized she was holding that carton of ice cream in her hands. I didn't think to pay too much attention to it until I realized it was rocky road ice cream, our ice cream! the ice cream we always used to eat together and the ice cream we used to- well that story is for another day.

" I had a pretty crappy day so I decided to come get my favorite ice cream in the hopes it would cheer me up, what brings you here Santana?"

That smile of hers could always make me melt.

" I know I'll probably sound pathetic but my girlfriend of two months decided to dump me tonight which I am glad about she just wasn't my type. So I figured the next best thing to a girlfriend is a carton of rocky road ice cream". And there it was that laugh of hers I so desperately missed. I swear you don't miss someone so much until you actually see them in front of you.

" Was she blonde? blue eyes and tall?" Brittany had asked me in a serious tone I was not quite used to.

It took me a minute to speak before I realized she was reffering to her. " Actually no Britt she was short, raven haired and green eyes".

At that moment she put the rocky road down, stepped closer to me which by the way was almost giving me a heart attack! she looked at me with those beautiful eyes and whispered in my ear " That's because no one compares to me San". I had my eyes closed at this point and by the time I was brave enough to open my eyes, my ex girlfriend of five years has dissappeared.

I looked around for a minute and of course I couldn't find her anywhere after that but from now on I have made it my personal mission to find that blue eyed blonde hair beauty that was once mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for everyone who has viewed it! I think I might even throw in another chapter tonight! So please review if you want to! -Alex**

After last night I was more confused than ever! was it a dream or was it real? I know I shouldn't probably feel anger but I do and I just can't help it. One Brittany Pierce left me, she left me for some douchebag who told her he could turn her into a professional dancer which she couldn't even bother telling me in person! No she decided to me a note, a FUCKING NOTE!

After contemplating this whole situatuon was real there was only one person that comes to mind who could help me and that was Quinn Fabray, my best friend since before I can remember. Quinn was there supporting me since the begininng when Britt and I first got together until the day I was left broken. Quinn was there.

Here I am sitting hre nervous as hell with my phone in my hand, I'm pretty sure I feel a sweat coming on. I just know she's going to be so angry with me for rekindling these feelings but oh well here goes nothing...*_Ring Ring* _"Well if it isn't satan! what do I owe the pleasure?' she said sarcastically. "Well hi to you to Lucy! I was calling because it's only right I call my best friend to see how she is!'. Damn it now she's definitely going to know somethings up, theres a reason they call me satan.

"Cut the bullshit Santana what do you really want? who's the girl and what happened?' God Quinn really knows me well. "Okay you ass I'm only going to say one name and that name is Brittany!". I hang up before she can even respond I'm too nervous. It only took about thirty seceonds before I hear... _*Ring Ring Ring*_ I guess I should answer well here goes nothing I think to myself.

"SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ!" that's all Quinn had to say before I knew I'm really in for it. "What in the actual fuck are you talking about?" Quinn says while countinesly yelling at me."Look Q, it's not my fault I was having a really shit day after Becca decided to dump me. It was around midnight when I decided to go to the store for some ice cream and then there she was still as beautiful as ever. Brittany was picking up some rocky road, our ice cream!" I yelled into the phone.

"Quinn?" I say but nothing on the other line.

"I'm here satan I was just trying to process what you said". Hey at least I'm not being screamed at. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke "Well S, what are you going to do? you could at least find out what happened, the actual truth". "I'm just so unsure". Santana says with a crack in her voice. "I want to know but I'm just so scared it's going to hurt worse this time to hear in person that she left me for some guy who probably isn't as good as me!".

"Santana I thnk you owe it to yourself to find out the truth". Quinn says

"I think you're right Quinn". I said that very much in shock that we actually agreed on something together. "Okay S, I have to go pucks here. If you need me then please call I love you, bye!". Puck is Quinn's husband of two years, he's a pretty cool guy a mechanic also. He's just uh well a little out there.

I'm in my room laying here just thinking of everything from Brittany to asking myself why the sky is blue. I'm getting ready to go to sleep until I hear my phone start ringing, I groan and roll over to answer it. I think to myself whose calling at midnight? I don't recognize the number but decide to answer it anyway. "Hello?" I say uncertain, no one answers. "Who is this?" Hm still nothing, I'm just about to hang up until I hear... "San it's me Brittany".


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said heres another chapter! I hope you like it! -Alex**

"San, it's me Brittany". That's all she has to say before I almost pass out. "Oh hi, I'm sorry to sound rude but how did you get my number?" I ask it's not so much that I care I'm just curious. "Well" she starts to say but then sounds hesitant. "It's okay Brittant, I'm just curious". I try sounding as nice as possible. "Uh I actually got your number from Puck I ran into him, well actually I needed my car fixed. I took it to the shop and we made light conversation, he told me Quinn and him were married! such a small world and then he found out I was the infamous Brittany who broke you. It took me a while to get your number but I wasn't sure how else to find you!". I can't believe Puck! remind me to thank him later, Santana thinks to herself after hearing Brittany explain.

"It really is a small world" I say after a long pause. "Is there a reason you're calling so late?" I only ask because I'm a little concerned, okay not concerned but more intrigued.

"I know I'm sorry it's so late I just wasn't sure I would have the courage to call you in the morning!" Courage for what I thnk. "I uh I'll let you go- I interrupt her before she can even finish because honestly I don't want her to hang up, not yet at least. "I'm sorry it's not too late, please continue if you'd like".

"Santana, it was just so great seeing you again, I'm sorry I wasn't there after you opened your eyes". I heard her giggle, God that giggle could do things to me. "I just wasn't ready to face you, I cowarded out and before I do that again I wanted to ask you if maybe we do lunch sometime?". Brittany asking me that probably took a lot since I'm such a bitch. " I uh" cmon Lopez spit it out! "I would like to get lunch that sounds great actually". Did I actually just agree?! oh man I'm not sure I'm prepared for all this but I guess it's about time.

"Great! I was so worried you were going to say no San" Brittany says with a sigh of relief. It's probably time I just spit out what I want to say. "I think it would be nice to catch up and to be honest for me toget closure, I need some answers considering I was really hurt". "I know San and that's why I want to do this please just meet me for lunch tomorrow at Alex's Bistro around one, just one more chance" she says in a sad tone that almost makes me want to cry but I know I can't.

"Fine Britt I'll give you one more chance to explain and that's it! I'll see you there, bye!".

After getting off the phone with Brittany I was just so at a loss for words I did the only sensible thing. I texted Quinn.

To: Lucy Q: _Having lunch with Brit tomorrow wish me luck!_

From: Lucy Q: _You're a sucker satan! but I think there's something you should know about Brittany._

What could Quinn possibly have to tell Santana about Brittany?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter for you with quite a twist! I hope you enjoy and thanks to all the people who follow and favorite my story! keep reviewing if you want! -Alex **

What could Quinn possibly have to tell me? She hasn't spoken to Brittany in years well at least I believe. I hope she wouldn't go behind my back, I mean she's supposed to be my best friend.

From Lucy Q: _I think it's best you do that lunch with Brittany tomorrow and clear things up, its not up to me._

To Lucy Q: _I trust you._

I trust Quinn more than anything! I hope this is nothing too serious, time to get some sleep before this lunch tomorrow! damn I'm nervous.

Here I am sitting in my office it is now 12:30 in the afternoon and I have been sitting here all day anxiously awaiting for one o'clock to be here. I now have a half an hour to go, cmon Lopez you got this. Just act cool, okay who am I kidding I can't act cool right now!

Brittany would have to pick Alex's Bistro, it's right outside of the law firm for heavans sake! so obviously I have time, well ten minutes actually! guess I'll make my way there, here goes nothing.

As I'm walking into Alex's Bistro of course which I'm farmiliar with I'm here a few days a week for lunch. I spot Alex and immediately say hello, but this something I was not expecting; "Ah Santana! there you are! Miss Brittany is here waiting, I want all the details later".

"Of course Alex you know I won't forget you". Remind me to tell Alex later Santana giggles to herself.

As I'm approaching the table I'm walking very slowly with my head down, too scared to look up and face her. When I finally decide to look up Brittany's playing away on her phone and hasn't noticed me yet, which is fine because it gives me time to admire just how beautiful she really is. Brittany must notice my presence because then she shifts, puts her phone down on the table and stares up to look at me. Then it hits me! that smile of hers could always make my day that much better.

"Hi Santana, please sit down" Brittany says nervously. "How are you? Sorry I was on my phone playing candy crush" she says while giggling slightly.

"No biggie Britt you looked so into it I didn't want to disturb you". I know lame excuse but hey Brittany bought it.

"It's just so addicting! oh hey I ordered you your usual of flat water and a turkey club, I hope that's okay! Wait is that still your usual!?" Brittany says all that in once breath and like she's going to explode.

"Relax Britt it's totally fine and yes that is still my usual, I just couldn't find anything else to fall in love with" I wish I would have never said that, God I'm stupid! I hope she doesn't think about it too much, wait shit she looks like she's going to cry. Good job Lopez.

"I understand" she says nervously. "It's hars to fall in love, and once you find something you should never let it go". I almost feel like we're talking in code now.

"Listen Britt, I didn't mean anything to upset you" I try to at least sound apologetic.

"It's okay! things need to be said and you need to know the truth, but first lets eat".

After finishing our meals we decide to get dessert and at the same time we both said we would like the rocky road ice cream, what a coincidence, yeah right.

"So" finally what we're here to talk about! she looks nervous but still beautiful at the same time.

"We should probably just get it all out there" I say in an anxious tone.

"You're absouletly right!, listen San I never wanted to hurt you, trust me I didn't but things had to be done! I felt like I was never going to have success like you, and Jeremy was my way to success".

"So that's the douchebags name, Jeremy? Britt you could have came to me!" I yell too frustrated to even contain it anymore.

"I know and I'm sorry but you would have stopped me! just please let me finish" Brittany looks to Santana for approval and she nods to continue. "The note wasn't my idea, it was Jeremy's! He thought it would be eaiser and I dumbly agreed. When I left that day we flew out to L.A. and I auditioned that day to be a dancer, and no I didn't make it. Actually after a lot of failed attempts but then I finally got my big break as a dancer for Beyonce and it was amazing San! and now here I am back in New York trying to open my own studio and get everyone I care about back, you don't have to forgive me".

Santana sits there and stares blankly for a minute unsure of whatthe hell Brittany just said, Santana just has one question "Were you ever involved romantically with Jeremy?" that's all that comes to Santanas mind.

"I won't lie to you so yes San we were when I got my big break we began dating but then we just broke up two weeks ago, I broke it off because he's not you and I can't seem to fall in love with anyone else".

"Brittany uou can't just expect me to forgive you and take you back it's going to take time, I was so broken that you left me!" I say yelling at her. "Let's just start as friends again okay?"

"I don't expect forgiveness yet San, friends is great!".

"I'm glad to hear that Britt, but time for me to go back to work".

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Britt?" she's staring at me nervously until she finally says it, something I was never prepared to hear:

" I'm pregnant".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who follows and favorited the story! Some people don't like my story or the plot which is fine everyone has their opinions! but for the people who do like it I'll keep writing! I know I had a review with lots of questions to be answered so hopefully I cover everything with this chapter and if not let me know! Enjoy -Alex**

"I'm pregnant".

I'm speechless right now. Is this real life? Did Brittany just tell me she's pregnant? Does she expect me to step in and take care of the baby? because that's not happening right now. I have to turn around and face this. I can hear Brittany silently crying behind me and as I turn around all I see are those beautiful blue eyes full of tears just pouring out, It's breaking my heart. For a second time.

"Hey Britt slow down, everythings going to be alright" I tell her while engulfing her into a hug I'm all to farmiliar with, but honestly right now Brittany needs me as a friend and that's all it's going to be right now.

"I'm so sorry San! I couldn't hide this from you much longer, I'm so sorry I did this to you" Brittany says barely able to speak.

"Britt we were broken up remember?" I say just wanting to cry myself, "listen I am here for you as a friend".

"Thank you so much San that means so much to me! But theres so much I need to tell you I'm not sure I can wait any longer, is there anyway we could meet at Central park after you're done with work? I just want a chance to explain".

"I'll see you at Central park five o'clock" I say turning around and going back to the firm not even looking back at her.

So here I am sitting at my desk once again non stop thinking about the blonde that was once mine, but now she's not mine anymore she's Jeremy's well wait no Brittany is going to be somebodys mom. I always pictured Brittany as a wonderful mother but that was supposed to be to the mother of my children. She's my friend I can't just leave her alone. Brittany's broken me but before we were in a relationship we were best friends I can't just abandon her. Never.

I look up at the clock just in time to notice that it's about time to go, here goes another emotional battle I'm not sure I'm quite prepared for.

There's Britt feeding the ducks, her favorite thing in the world to do. I'm almost shocked I didn't notice earlier that she has a glow to her, it just adds to her beauty.

"Hi Britt, care if I join you?" I must have startled her she's giving me the stranger danger look.

"Oh gosh San you scared me! but yes please seat" Brittany says with that goofy grin of hers that I don't mind seeing all the time. " Please before you say anything or leave for that matter just let me explain" of course I'm going to let her explain but for me to keep my mouth shut it'll take all the will power I have in me.

"As we talked about earlier I left because I just felt so stuck and you were so successful, honestly I'm not sure why I didn't come to you. I was just so scared I guess but there are some things I should say first. I just want you to know through all this I never cheated on you" she can't even bare to look at me as she says that. " I've known Jeremy since we were about twenty one, remember the time You, Quinn, Rachel and I went to Dakota's bar?" I shake my head clearly remembering that night, that was the night Brittany was having a dance of with some guy-wait it can't be. "That was the night I met Jeremy" I knew it! "After we danced and I went to the bathroom well he followed me and told me I was fantastic and he could help me out whenever I was ready to pursue a real career, he gave me his card and I kept it the next two years. I would stare at the card and decide when it would be a good time, Well the day before I left you that night was the right time for me" I remember that night all too well, we had a fight that night about Britt pursuing a career in L.A.

"San I was just so tired of fighting about my career and where I wanted to go with my career I just decided it was best so I called Jeremy that night he told me everything I should do to leave and then the day I left you I was on a plane out of New York" Brittany looks like she just wants to burst out in tears but I can't handle that right now because I'm trying to contain myself.

"Britt-" I start to say but then I'm cut off because clearly she's not done explaining all the details to me.

"I'm sorry I was a coward and all it took was a fight for me to leave you like that, I felt horrible after and honestly didn't know how to come back and explain myself. The deed was done and I really wanted to prove to myself I could have a career out there" she proved herself alright. "I know you said I could always make it in New York but then I couldn't understand why I was never getting jobs and I was just tired of it".

"Britt, a fight should have never made you want to leave like that! I yell angrily at her. "We could have worked through it damn it!".

"San please calm down I know you're upset" upset doesn't even cut it I'm just staying cool.

"Please let me explain why I'm back. I've actually been back in New York for about a month, Jeremy and I got a place together but then things started to go wrong" I can see the tears forming in Brittany's eyes, oh no this cannot be good. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to say this but uh once it was confirmed I was pregnant I decided to tell Jeremy. Which by the way I am only two months along. Jeremy was just coming home from work I prepared a great meal for us, he seemed like he was in a great mood when he came home, that was until I told him I was pregnant. Jeremy reacted like someone I've never seen before He threw just about everything in sight and then he got to me and-"

"Brittany whatever you're about to tell me please don't tell me what I think it is" I say with my voice cracking with each word.

"San I never wanted to tell you this but yes Jeremy decided to lay hands on me" she says while finally breaking down in tears. "He grabbed me, threw me around a bit and by that time I was full on sobbing and begging him to please stop but he just wouldn't listen San! he then decided to slap me across my face a few times and tell me how worthless I am and that I have to give up my baby, I will not give up my baby San!" Brittany says being barely able to breathe through all of this. "I left as soon as he fell asleep I gathered what I could and I'm currently staying in a hotel praying he doesn't find me, I won't let him hurt my baby!".

"Britt" I say opening my arms wide enough for her to hold onto me. "I promise I will never let him hurt you ever again, you or your baby! please don't stay at that hotel it's nowhere for you to be, I have extra rooms at my house you are more than welcome to take one" I say trying to make her feel at least a little better.

"Oh San I couldn't do that after all that I've done it's just not right".

"Please Britt I insist now no more yes or no battles I'm curious to know why you're back in New York?'.

"Well I felt like I was running out of opportunity in L.A. I did just about everything there was for me to do there and besides New York will always be my home. I also have never had the chance to dance for broadway you know it's a dream of mine" I knew that dream oh so well she wanted people to know who she was. "I decided to open a dance studio here, it's not open yet but I'm working on it. I at least have to get everything done before this little bun I'm carrying arrives" Brittany says with that giggle that could put me into an early grave.

"I'm so proud of you Britt I knew you would do something amazing!" I say very excitedly for her.

"San without you those dreams would have never been possible you helped me to come up with those dreams and I would like you to be a part of them. I know we'll probably never be together again but I will take friends over nothing. You're my best friend and I need you, you always did have the best shoulder to cry on and the bestest listening ears" Brittany says poking me in the rib causing me to laugh. " I want you to be so much more than a friend to me Santana but I have defnitely not earned that, not after everything that has happened and me just leaving Jeremy two weeks ago. I will wait for you for as long as it takes if I ever get another shot. I know nothing is promised and that is fine but do me one favor when I get huge?"

"What's that Britt?" I ask smiling at her, she melted my heart.

"Do not ever call me a whale!" she says so loud I'm pretty sure the whole park heard her.

"I make no promises Britt" now I feel like I have a nonstop laugh going on and I should be embarrassed by it but I'm not.

"So what's going to happen to Jeremy?" I ask while toning down my laugh trying to sound a slight serious.

"Well I don't think he'll be contacting me, well at least I hope not. He made it very clear he didn't want a baby so I don't think that should be an issue".

"Hey Britt why didn't you call the cops when he was abusing you?"

"I tried Santana, I tried. Jeremy would always smash the phone or not let me out of the room it was just so hard. I was also scared he would come back at me worse than before" I wish she would have called the cops I would have taken Brittany's case so fast.

"I'm so sorry Britt none of that should have ever happened" I say trying to at least give my sympathy but there's something else that's been bothering me. "When you ran into Puck and he found out who you were did you happen to tell him you were pregnant?"

"Uh yeah actually he figured it out for himself, all it took was for him to see the little glow I had. I just didn't want to hide it. To be honest I was scared he was going to tell either you or Quinn and then you would never want to see me again".

"I would still see you Britt but thank you for being honest, but as I suspected that was why Quinn was pushing me to come to lunch with you, she just didn't want to tell me herself which I understand" I say reminding myself that Quinn truly is my best friend. "Well Britt let's get going, how about you go grab your stuff from the hotel and I'll go to my house and get everything prepared so I'll see you in about an hour" I say while helping Brittany off the bench and we head our seperate ways.

One more thought before I start to head to my car, I wonder where Jeremy lives I think he needs me to pay him a visit after all I am a badass.

**Sorry if this chapter was really long I just had a lot to get out there! until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's another chapter for you! I figured I mine as well be quick about them while I can! I also wanted to get a look into where Santana lives! Enjoy -Alex**

I did not want to just come out to Brittany and ask her where she lived because then she would know something's up and then I could probably never get away with it. The only way I know how to find out is through my best friend Quinn, Oh I must have forgotten to metion that she's a detective for the NYPD. Time to give Quinn a quick ring, hopefully she'll help me out no questions asked.

_*Ring Ring Rin-*_

"Well hello San, what is it this time?" see she already knows something is up.

"Geez Quinn maybe I just wanted to call and say hi' Well that's the biggest lie I've ever told, well recently.

"Cut the shit Satan spill it to me" Quinn all but demands, she can be a bit uh pushy at times.

"Fine" I say making my way to my car to head home, I have time so I mine as well tell her it all. "So I invited Brittany to come and live with me, and now before you say anything please just let me talk" I can hear Quinn sighing into the phone and that's my que to continue. " Brittany pretty much told me everything, why she left, what happened while she was in L.A.".

"Why is she back then San? to make everything awful again?" I know Quinn is frustrated by this point.

"No Quinn, her and Jeremy, yes that is who she left with. They got together while they were in L.A. together, they moved back here and long story short she told him she was pregnant and he basically beat her. She and I might just be friends but I can't just let her live at a hotel with a baby! but there's a reason why I'm-" I get cut off before I can even get my words out.

"Shit San that's crazy. Let me see if I can guess what you want me to track down where Jeremy is so you can show him how badass you are?" God this woman is good!

"Quinn you're like psychic, yes that's exactly what I would like".

"Well too bad it's not happening Santana, who knows what could happen to you with that guy! please just let me see what I can do about tracking him down and finding what he's up to and then we'll talk okay? but promise not to try and do this yourself!and for the love of God San do not get hurt again!" I know if I go behind her back it'll be hard to forgive me, who knows maybe I should just let her handle it.

"Ugh fine Quinn I'll be on my best behavior! just let me know as soon as you find out anything! Bye".

As I'm pulling into my driveway I see a figure sitting on my porch with a few bags, shit I could have at least given her a ride! she's pregnant what's wrong with you Lopez! I'm sitting here in my car for a minute hoping that things won't be awkward when I get out of my car. When Brittany left me we had a little shack of an apartment now I live in a house that I built from the ground up. Hard work really does pay off.

As I'm approaching Brittany I really get a good look at her and she just looks so sad and lost, I wonder where she would be if all this would have happened but fate happens for a reason.

"Hey there Britt I feel like a complete asshole! I totally should have given you a ride and carried your bag for you! I'm so sorry" I say sounding more nervous than I ever have before, I just really feel bad.

"First off" she starts to say then takes a big breath "I am not incapable of carrying a little bag of clothes so please no need to be sorry San and second, this house is amazing! it looks just like the one we always talked about buliding together" Shit she knows this is the house. Once upon a time Brittany and I pretty much put our dream house down on paper and when I had the chance to actually make the dream come true I went ahead with our plans because I was just so in love with it.

"I'm sorry Britt" I start to say trying to find the courage to say the rest of what I want to say "I just really loved the house and I couldn't bring myself to not do it so if it makes you uncomfortable then please let me know okay?"

"Okay San! Now cmon show me this monster of a place!" Brittany all but tackles past me to get into the house and as soon as she enters she's just standing there with her mouth open like she's just seen a ghost or something. "Um it's beautiful San, could you uh maybe take me on a tour?" she's basically bouncing on her feet in excitement.

"Of course Britt! well where we're standing is obviously the main living room, if you look to your left theres the kitchen and yes it is even down to the granite we talked about and of course how can a kitchen not be red?" I start to giggle, then I see that small little smile on her face. "Right out those doors is the backyard and yes there is a pool so please feel free to use it any time" Okay so maybe I just want to see her in a bikini again, is that so wrong? "Okay and down the hallway is obviously all the bedroom in total there is four all with their own bathroom".

"San why did you continue to build this place with so many rooms?"

"Well uh just incase I had guests or started a family, but see it all worked out now theres me, you and little baby Pierce in there" I point to her stomach which is still flat of course.

"That's very sweet of you Santana but I promise this will only be until I get back on my feet when I open the studio". Brittany has that serious look on her face again.

"Britt, don't worry about it, you can stay for as long as you need hell it might even be fun to help out with the baby. Not that I would be any good but it would be practice for whenever I have one".

"So my baby gets to be the guinea pig?" Brittany says trying to contain the laughter that just wants to come out.

"I'm sure it'll still turn out alright" I say laughing. "Cmon I have some left over pizza lets eat and then maybe watch a movie?" I ask nervously. I'm just not sure how to handle everything but I'm trying my best. "Go pick a movie and I"ll meet you on the couch with your pizza".

A few minutes have passed and the pizzas done, I make my way to the couch only to laugh at what movie she's picked out. Lady and the Tramp of course her favorite movie.

"I hope you don't mind San I just have not seen this movie in forever! Jeremy thought it was stupid for me to still like Disney movies so I was never allowed to have them or see them". It breaks my heart I mean cmon it's Brittany.

"I do not mind at all Britt, now cmon finish your pizza".

We finish our pizza and now we're halfway through the movie and by this time my eyes are starting to get tired, it has been a long day after all. I can feel Brittany's shift more into me which makes my heart want to jump out of my chest. Brittany and I have not been this close to each other in almost two years but right now I don't mind.

"Hey San?" She's staring at me and all I can see in her eyes is apology, like she's sorry for everything turning out this way.

"Yeah what's up?" and before I know it Brittany's on my lap kissing me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to make you guys wait! and yes I do like to leave things as cliffhangers! hopefully you like it! -Alex**

Did Brittany just really fucking kiss me?! Is this bitch crazy?! Here I am offering my home to her as a friend and then she thinks she can pull this! I need answers.

"Woah Brittany" I say and push her off of me, not too hard but for her to get the point that I was not happy.

"I'm so sorry San" Brittany says before I notice that tears are starting to form in her eyes. "I honestly did not mean to do that I just missed you so much and I just couldn't control it anymore. Ever since I saw you at the grocery store I've just wanted to do that. I miss your touch San, I just miss you. I know I should have never done that and I'm so sorry and if you want me to leave then I completely understand".

"Britt this is already hard enough and I do not want things to get complicated right now. I've missed you too Britt but this definitely is not the right time for all this. I'm not just some doormat you can walk all over whenever you want! I have feelings!" By this time I know I'm yelling at her but I really need to get this off my chest. "But no you don't have to go, I think we just need some space tonight so let me show you to your room and then I'm going to bed".

"I think you're right San and the last thing I think of you as is a doormat, I just feel so safe with you and I know you don't trust me but please just give me a chance to prove this to you as atleast a friend if anything".

"I would like that very much" I say and decide to pick up her bag and show her to her room. "You need some rest that little baby needs some relaxation. Uh here's your room and my room is just across the hall if you need anything, I'll see you tomorrow! Would you want to meet at Alex's for lunch? just so we could maybe talk more" Just saying that made me sweat it just isn't all that easy yet.

"I would love that very much Santana, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight Britt and goodnight baby peanut" I can't help but smile when I think of the baby, I know it's not mine or anything but it's still apart of Brittany and hell for all I know this baby might come out smiling and dancing.

As soon as I enter my room all I can do is sit against my door and just wonder what the hell is happening. My life has completely changed in like a matter of two days it;s just so crazy to me. I think I'll have to call Quinn tomorrow before I meet Brittany for lunch, I need some major advice.

It's about a half hour until lunch and I'm actually pretty excited my main purpose of this lunch is to find out what Brittany's plans are for this baby and her studio and well of course that asshole Jeremy. Let's give Quinn a call...

_*Ring Rin-*_

"Are you calling to tell me you and Britt have made up?"

"What no Quinn nothing like that!" God she's always just fucking assuming things! sometimes it just annoys me okay, like give me a chance to explain.

"Really Satan? I would have thought you would have got the uhual by now and a ring". Oh shit now I'm definitely not sure how to tell her.

"Well uh you see Q, I am letting her stay with me until she gets everything together and can support peanut".

"Peanut San? Oh my god you're already attached! I'm seriously worried about you this is all moving a little fast don't you think?" I can tell she's irritated with me but she doesn't understand.

"That's what I call it, I mean it doesn't have a name yet it's too soon to tell what it is Quinn. It might be moving a little fast but it's not like we're strangers I still love her and you know that but I'm definitely not planning anything right now if anything" Shit I just realized I have to start making my way to Alex's.

"Well I guess I am proud of you for not jumping the gun on that one, Just be careful okay? Oh and no news on Jeremy's whereabouts yet. I drove by the apartment but it seems to be cleared out. Keep an eye out for strange behavior just to be safe. So how's it going with Britt?"

"I will Quinn I'm always safe. Uh it's going I'm actually walking into Alex's right now to meet her for lunch, I have a few questions. Oh and she kissed me last night I have to go I see her bye!"

"Santa-" I hungup on Quinn before she could even say anything, I know her which means I definitely know better no to jump into that and just to be safe I shut my phone off and tuck it into my purse.

As I'm walking towards Brittany I can't help but notice she has a glow to her and god she's beautiful but it's just something we can't cross into right now and I'm okay with that but she has to understand.

"Hey Britt you look lovely" Lovely? God Lopez sometimes I worry about what you say.

"Thanks Sanny so do you! I love the power suits totally hot!" I start to blush as soon as I heard her say that, totally was not expecting that. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I know I'm supposed to be being good".

"It's fine Britt I uh actually didn't mind the compliment, I have not heard one in a while. I rephrase that actually I should have said not a compliment I cared about".

"Well glad I could be of service" Brittany says with a small giggle.

"So did you order already?" I already know the answer to this but I just want to know her answer, I'm so weird and don't even care!

"Of course I did, I hope you don't mind I ordered for you just so we could have more time" She says with a smile basically jumping in her seat.

"You know I don't mind" I can't help but to give her a smile with a small hair flip, oh god I'm totally flirting with her, it's just force of habbit no big deal. "Do you think we could talk some more?"

"Of course San that is why we're here after all, I'm an open book".

"Right well uh I was just curious about your plans with little peanut and then Jeremy and your studio and if you want my help with the bab-" I'm guessing I probably just laid it all out there way too fast.

"San slow down before you hurt yourself. First peanut will be a happy and healthy baby I will make sure of that. To be honest I am scared that Jeremy will come back around and try to do something to hurt me or the baby but I would rather him not have anything to do with the baby. My studio should be open within a week and I am beyond excited I have students all lined up to go and even Mike Chang as my other instructor! San I would be forever greatful if you would help me with peanut! I know we're just friends and all right now but it would be really great".

"First off Britt I just wanted to let you know, you and peanut will always be safe with me especially from that asshole. I'm so proud of you for making your dream come true and I will be the best aunt ever!" By the look on her face I'm not sure that's what she wanted to hear.

"Oh right aunt". Brittany says with a saddened expression.

"Listen Britt I really want to be-" I'm cut off by my phone ringing before I can even finish.

_Incoming: Lucy Q_

Of course perfect timing. "Hey Quinn, is everything alright you sound like you're worried?" I just have this strange feeling that something just isn't right.

"No San there's something I need to tell you"

Before I can even respond to that I look at Brittany and she has a frightened expression on her face, I look behind me to see..

"Jeremy". And then that's when I knew that was what Quinn was calling about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I figured I would clear up a few things first! Just to let you know at the end when Quinn says she has something to tell Santana it's that Jeremy has found them and that's when Santana see's him, I know confusing. Btw thank you for the reviews and followers, well just anyone who likes it I guess lol. -Alex**

**To the first guest: No Brittany is not going to be portrayed like that in every chapter, no worries. Trust me Santana does want her there and you should find that out in this chapter, Brittana will be endgame.**

**To Fiction: No this story is not an attack on Brittany, it just has a lot of drama and this time I wanted Brittany to be a different type of character. It'll be like Jeremy never exsisted pretty soon.**

**To the other guest: Brittany is playing like the victim right now but she knows it can't be like that forever, she's going to have to admit to being in the wrong.**

**And to my last guest: Santana has just never been able to move on from Brittany which is a good thing since their endgame. **

As I turned around to see Jeremy, he looks nothing like the man I thought he would. He has sandy hair, green eyes and has to be around 6ft 2. Jeremy has the look like he would never hurt a fly but obviously we know that is not true. I swear I just want to slug this son of a bitch in the face but I don't want to do that to Brittany and take any chances of her getting stressed and something going wrong with the baby.

"Britt how about I talk to Jeremy?" I decided I should put on my big girl panties. Brittany is looking at me totally scared like I'm going to kill the guy or something, I just might. "San I'm not sure that's such a good idea he looks super angry" Brittany says in a whisper to me. "Don't worry I can handle it, I'm a badass. You should probably just go to the bathroom" when I said that she knew I was serious I've never seen her hop up so quick. I guess I have to get rid of this douchebag.

"What do you want Jeremy?" I figured I should use my stern tone even though I feel like I could sweat a whole swimming pool by now.

"Oh let me guess you're Santana? what are you going to do hit me?" He obviously has no idea who he's messing with.

"Damn right I'm Santana and I will go all Lima heights on you. You have no business being here after what you did so I suggest you take your happy ass right out that door and out of Britt's life for good".

"I just want to talk to her try to uh smooth things out and you can't stop me bitch!" Oh no he did not just say that!

"There will be no smoothing out of anything I'll make sure of that, I hope you do realize you are talking to her lawyer" Yeah spontaneously decided I would represent Britt, no biggie. "Now I suggest you stay away for good before I ends you". Say something cocky one more time and I just might.

"Listen just tell her I don't want anything to do with that mistake so don't try to find me, I'm also going to make sure she's a nobody in this town, I have power Santana. Tell her to watch her back" Before I even got to respond he was already walking out the door, totally not worth chasing him.

I decided I should probably go Brittany it's been a while and I think she's too scared to come out, probably thinks it's some type of blood bath or something.

"Britt you in here?" Suddenly I see a stall door slightly open and a peek of blonde hair poking out.

"San, is that you?" poor thing she's barely able to get the words out she's so upset.

"Britt, sweetie everythings okay I promise! I don't think we'll be having a problem with him any time soon, please don't stress about it".

"Thank goodness I was so scared he was going to hit you!" as soon as she said that she fell into my arms like I was the only person she would ever need, I hope that's the case anyways.

"No no, I got you no worries" at this moment all I can do is hold her and tell her it's going to be alright, I don't know for sure but I hope it is.

"San do you think we could go home?" Poor Britt I think she's just so shaken over seeing him.

"Of course just let me call the office and take the rest of the day off and then we can head home, cmon let's go get in the car" Brittany thinks of my house as her home already, it's just kind of surprising. I think I might like it though.

Finally home is all I can think to myself it would have been a normal day if it wasn't for that asshole showing up and shaking things up. I just want to relax now.

"Hey B, I'm gonna get a glass of wine. Would you like some tea or juice or anything?" I envy her for not drinking for nine months, let's just say I enjoy my nightly wine.

"I would kill for some apple juice, if there is any". That for a fact is her favorite juice so I'll have to be sure to keep it in stock. I get the wine and juice and then decide to join Brittany on the couch it looks like she's watching the little mermaid or something.

"Here you go one apple juice". I at least put it in a wine glass for her so she wouldn't feel so left out.

"You're something else San" Brittany says with that killer giggle, I feel a little blush coming on even though ethnic people don't blush of course."Hey San can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Britt" Which is true I've always been more of an open book.

"I guess it's weird saying this, but why did you and your girlfriend breakup? if you don't want to answer I understand I was just curious".

"Well we weren't dating for very long. After you left it took me up until just recently to get back out there. Becca was great, she was sweet and kind but she just wasn't for me. Becca had different dreams which is fine but when I asked her about settling down she said she would never be ready to do that, so things became a little strained between us which should not happen when you're only dating for a few months. I think she saw that I could never give her my all because it already belonged to someone else and I just wasn't ready to let go..." I have never once said that outloud to anyone. I decide before she says anything I should just down this glass of wine.

"I'm so sorry San, I just never meant for all this to happen". I get up from the couch and decide to grab the whole bottle of wine because I have a feeling this might take a while.

"Britt sometimes you need to realize that everything is not always about you, yes you left me for him as you say, but it was me too I needed to get back out there but I just wasn't ready and now to be honest I don't want you to think coming back into my life will be just like you never left. I will not be used as a doormat Britt whenever you find the next guy to make your dreams happen, stop playing like you're a victim!" I feel so bad for raising my voice but I say the best things when I'm a litle upset. "I know a lot of things have happened to you and I'm sorry B, I really am sorry but now it's time to own up with what you did and move on! Life has to go on and I'll be damned if yours doesn't. I'll always love you, hell I still love you! but for this to work we need to start like we're at the beginning again as friends. So I'll ask you one time are you in or are you out?" By the time I'm done with my rant all I can notice is Brittany sitting there with her mouth open like I told her everything she never wanted to come to terms with. Somebody had to do it.

"I'm in San, I'm in. But one more question...You still love me?" And there is the million dollar question ladies and gentlemen, I think it's an easy question.

"Britt of course I still love you, you were my only real true love and to be honest I don't think I'll ever get over it or you. We're just in a sticky place right now but who says a little soap and water can't do the trick". And she's laughing at me.

"I'm so sorry for laughing but you are the biggest dork I've ever known and I love it".

"Hey at least I'm adorkable, get it?" Lopez what is wrong with you.

"You are the cutest dork, I'll give you that but on that note I'm gonna go get some sleep, Goodnight dork" Brittany says with a flirty wink.

"Goodnight Britt, sleep well".

"Hey San, for the record I still love you too" Before I even imagine what she said she's already walking away. She still loves me. I feel like I could pass out right now. I think we definitely cleared the air between us and now we can work on being friends which is amazing. Let's give Quinn a quick call...

_*Ring Ring Ring Ri*_

"Finally you decide to call! I was going to but I figured I would give you some space".

"Geez Fabray did the nice bug bite you in the ass? There's so much going on and I need to talk to somebody about everything before I explode, or go crazy and start talking to myself".

"First off S, you already talk to yourself" Okay before you think I'm crazy I only do that sometimes, I think. "Now give me all of the dirt I've been waiting!"

"Calm your tits Lucy, Brittany just went to bed so it's not like I could call you earlier, hmm where to begin?"

"Satan hello! Just start from where Jeremy showed up!".

"Oh right, well I told Brittany to go into the bathroom because I didn't want to stress her or the baby out and before you say anything Fabray shut up and just listen". I just knew she would say something sarcastic. "Jeremy pretty much knew who I was and to be honest he must have put on a pretty good front for Britt because this guy is a real jerk! He said he didn't want anything to do with the "mistake" and to not try to find him oh and he's going to make sure Brittany can't make a name for herself here but too bad that's already in the works!".

"This isn't even my situation and I swear I want to punch him in his face like the nerve to talk to you like that! You didn't tell Britt what he said right?"

"Of course not Quinn I'm not that stupid. We also talked about why Becca and I broke up, and she needed to own up to her mistakes with me and in so many words she did I think. So from here on we're starting as friends. She uh also told me she still loves me too".

"I'm actually pretty proud of you San, you're handling things better than I ever could but you and Britt are soulmates and I'm glad you found your way back to each other well I'm sorry it had to happen this way but you get what I mean".

"We definitely are and I'm happy tha-"

"Hey San, could we uh maybe cuddle I'm just a little afraid" I wonder if Brittany heard Quinn and I's conversation, I kind of hope not. Wait did she just ask me to cuddle?

"Hey Quinn I'm gonna let you go I'll call you later, bye!" and just like that I look over to see a cute side of Brittany in her little duck pajamas. "There's nothing to be afraid of B, but if it makes you feel better we can cuddle, but no funny business!" I mean for now, I guess.

As we make our way into my bed which is way better than the guest rooms bed, I notice she's a little hesitant. Yes I know this is a little weird but she's scared and doesn't want to be alone.

"Cmon B, I don't bite" So many jokes I could have said out of that one.

"That's not what you said the one time we were in the-" damn she got me this time.

"Okay! that's enough lets cuddle" If she's never made me blush before then I'm definitely doing it now.

"Hey San, is it okay if my parents come visit?" Oh shit how am I supposed to explain this whole thing to Bryan and Susan, wait I guess it's not my place.

"No Britt I don't mind at all I love your parents, when are they coming?" please say after the baby is born. I'm a little nervous considering Brittany likes to throw surprises out there.

"Tomorrow".

**And next chapter the Pierces will be visiting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while for the few of you who read this story! But as far as this story goes yes it is going in a weird direction, for now! In the end you should realize it is a love story, a weird one and it will get there, so if you want to keep reading then please do oh and review! -Alex**

Tomorrow Brittany tells me. I honestly should have known that it would be soon, hell I'm surprised that it wasn't tonight! While Britt was away there are a few things she should know that has happened. First to begin, After Brittany left me I was a mess like I said so I thought she would have talked to her parents, Wrong. The next day after Britt left I decided to call Bryan and Susan and ask them if they knew what was going on with her, well they certainly did not. After I told them they honestly didn't know what to think of their daughter. They knew that Britt and I were well on our way to be married soon and start our own family, they just couldn't understand why she would do that, to say the least they were dissappointed in her. In all honestly we all talk regularly, I got closer to them than I ever was before, They're on my side to say the least. When I found out that she invited them I wasn't worried at all for me, more so for her I knew it was going to end up as some time of intervention to find out what in the hell everything means.

As I'm sitting down eating my breakfast before work all I can think about is thank God it's friday! This week has been the craziest and I am so ready to be done with it. It's almost nine which means I have to leave in about ten minutes and as I'm finishing everything up I gaze up to see the goddess that is one glowing Brittany S. Pierce. Holy canolli this woman is beautiful. NO LOPEZ! It is definitely not the right time to be thinking that.

"Good morning sunshine, what time are your parents coming in?" I figured I would swing by the florist and pick up some flowers for Susan to be polite.

"Morning! Oh right! They'll be here around four today so just in time for them to see you. San I know they might be hard on you and think this is all your fault but don't let them get to you". Oh clueless Brittany you are sadly mistaken. "Maybe you could come to dinner with us if you would like?" Theres that smile.

"I'll try not to crack under pressure, but yes I would love to join you all for dinner if it's alright with them of course". Of course it is.

"I'm sure it will all be just ducky San" God she's so adorable I can't help but crack a smile with that one.

"okay Britt well I'm off to work, I'll see you tonight" I tell her and as I'm walking past her I decide to give her a kiss on her cheek, I figured she'll need it for later.

"Have a uh good day" Now I know she's definitely flustered.

Here we go just a little while before I get to blow this place and head home to see the Pierce's. I won't lie I am kind of excited to see how all of this plays out. We all just want answers, well I've gotten most of mine but her parents only know what Brittany has decided to tell them and I plan on making her tell them everything. I think it's only fair.

Oh man where has the time gone, here I was babbiling on about everything not even realizing the time, I have about three minutes to go. You know it amazes me how I manage to get work done when I feel like all I do is day dream. This morning I did make sure to look a little more special than usual, I went with a power suit of course a black one with gray pinstripes but I decided to sex it up a bit with a red blouse instead of the usual white, Nothing says sexy more than red. I grab my jacket and head towards the elevator more in a rush because I know the florist is going to close any minute.

Practically jogging down the street once I get out of my car I finally reach the florist and enter like I'm some kind of serial killer or something, I think I scared the poor girl half to death. "Excuse me! But can I please get some kind of flowers that you give to like one of your friends parents, I'm no good at this so please just hook me up". The girl probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Uh um yeah okay just give me a minute, you got lucky I was just about to close up shop. I can always spare a few minutes for a pretty lady though". Is she flirting with me? You know what I'll just let this one go and nod like I actually care, she looks too young anyways.

"Okay Miss I think I have the perfect arrangment". To be honest she actually did a good job, it's a really pretty mixture of sorts and it'll do just fine.

"Thank you so much its lovely" I tell the florist as I hand her my credit card, I'm just ready to get out of here. The Pierces' should have arrived by now.

"You have a lovely day and I hope these flowers aim to please" I wink at her as a thank you and head straight for my car, Let's go see Bryan and Susan.

Walking up to my front door I can hear muffled voices inside so I'm positive they're here. Now or never Lopez. I walk in to see Brittany looking actully quite miserable until she spots me and then I see a small smile spread across her face. Bryan and Susan are sitting together and turn around to face me, geez they look extremely happy to see me and that is put into play when I see them rushing over to me to greet me into a hug.

"Santana darling you look stunning!" Bryan says as he engulfs me into a giant bear hug which are amazing.

"Oh Bryan give me a turn! Santana you look lovely dear now come here and give me some love!" Susan snatches me away from Bryan pulling me into a giant hug of her own. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Brittany eyeing me and wondering what is going on.

"It is so great to see you guys" I tell them with a huge smile "Here I got these flowers for you Susan" I can barely get them out of my hand before she is already grabbing them away from me.

"Santana these are beautiful! I love them, thank you so much". One thing with Susan is you can honestly tell when she likes something.

"Come sit with us and have a drink, we were just talking" Bryan says to me, he has that look like now is the time that everything is going to be thrown out there.

As we're all sitting here I realize Bryan, Susan and I are all on the same couch while Brittany is seated by herself. I feel like we are on the show intervention.

Bryan grabs Susan hand and then I know it's all about to hit the fan. "Brittany all of us would like to talk to you". Oh snap Susan has her serious voice out.

"Of course mom what is it?". Britt has this strange worried look in her eyes and she keeps looking at me for answers but I know this time I simply just can't.

"Your life dear, and before you say anything just listen. You may have told us a shortened version of how everything has happened but sweetie it is time to cut the bull shit, we know" In all the years I have known Susan I have never heard her swear, I am truly stunned right now to say the least. "While you were off with this Jeremy character pursuing your dreams or some of them at least, Your father and I were helping Santana cope with you just up and leaving her" Brittany looks like she has seen a ghost right about now. "We know the truth Brittany about everything and theres no reason to lie anymore! You were always such a good girl and then you go and pull this stunt and hurt people in the process!" Susan is yelling now and looking at me because I know that was intended for me. "There will be no more of this Brittany! You left something wonderful with Santana, to be beaten by some man who doesn't even want a child with you" I know Brittany is hurt by that I can see tears forming in her eyes and it's breaking my heart but it needs to be said.

"Brittany honey, What your mom is trying to tell you is that we will always love you and support you but you have to own up to what you have done to be forgiven and from what I can see you owe it to us". Bryan has never been more right.

"Mom, Dad, I um don't really know what to say except that you're right". What I'm confused she's giving up that easy, or does she finally realize that she's been wrong this whole time. "I have hurt you, no scratch that I have hurt all three of you dearly by my actions and I'm not asking for forgiveness right now I don't really deserve it. Right now I just would like it if you all could help me by being a part of this babys life, I know things aren't going to be easy and I've made mistakes but I don't ever want to hurt another person". That was the most grown up thing I have ever heard Brittany say and to be honest she owned up pretty damn good finally.

"Thank you Brittany that is all we wanted to hear, I know it was probably tough but it all needed to be said. Your father and I love you, Hell I'm sure some of Santana still loves you". Gosh dang it Susan we're just trying to be friends right now!

"I know mom and I love you all too, I truly do" Brittany says while staring me down hard, very hard. I decided not to talk during their talk because they pretty much covered everything and I felt it was best just to listen and agree.

"Santana dear are you-" Before I can answer that question my phone starts to ring, I don't recognize the number but decide to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I hate numbers I don't recognize.

"Santanita it's me papi, somethings wrong"

"What's wrong papi!?" I'm all but frantic now and I can see everyone looking at me wondering what's wrong.

"It's your Abuela, she had a stroke but did not make it". I haven't talked to my Abuela since she disowned me for loving women but she was still my hero and I still loved her dearly. Before even realizing it I drop my phone and just stare of blankly before I feel a hand rub my back.

"San what's wrong?" I know that voice it's Britt.

I stare blankly for some time before I finally tell them what has happened.

"My Abuela has passed away". Before I can think of anything else I find myself in Brittanys arm crying, she's rocking me trying to make me feel better but all I can think about now is how awesome I feel being in her arms, it's soothing.

I finally get the strenth to talk after a while. "I have to leave for Lima tomorrow to be with my family". I don't even get a chance to say anything else before I hear:

"I'm coming too San". I don't have the strength to aruge, besides my family loves her just as much and last time I talked to my Mami she had something she wanted Brittany to have.

**I wonder what it could be...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I'm back! Who knows if anyone will read this but I really do not like things being left undone so I figured I mind as well finish this! Oh and before anyone thinks that Santanas mom is giving her a ring...wrong! read and find out! -Alex**

It totally feels like we've been on this plane forever but its really only been two hours! We're almost there thank goodness. Brittany has been pretty helpful I'm really antsy and nervous and the whole ride she has not let go of my hand. I mind as well try to sleep for the rest of the flight see you in Lima.

Here we are standing outside of my parents house I have no idea how to act or feel, I don't even think my feet want to move towards the house and face all the emotion but then I notice a tug on my hand and notice Brittany is dragging me towards the door. I pause before Brittany goes to open the door. "Listen Britt I really appreciate you coming with me, but honestly I'm not sure I can walk in there right now and see my parents devestated faces. My Abuela might have not accepted me but she was still so important to me Britt". I no longer have any words before all of a sudden I'm in Brittanys arms just crying my eyes out.

"Aw San sweetie it's okay to be upset she was a big part of your life for a long time and I'm sure your parents need you to be strong for them. Abuela might not have accepted you but just know she always loved you, don't ever doubt that". Geez Brittany always knows what to say to make me feel better. As I'm getting ready to open my parents door it's already being opened by my mami who just looks at me with the biggest smile.

"Santana dear! I'm so happy right now I saw you two pull up and before you know it I heard the whole conversation, I'm just so glad to see you two as friends again you need each other". I wanted to think that my mom was wrong when she said that but who am I kidding. "Come in, come in! ah! Brittany honey you look beautiful! I mean you're not showing just quite yet but I can see it in your face! speaking of which Brittany we will be talking at some point this weekend!". I swear my mami better behave herself.

"Why thank you Mama L, I don't quite feel so pregnant yet. And yes I know we do have a lot to talk about indeed!". Oh my lanta what in the hell it's like these two have some kind of secret language going on that I have no idea about. All I know is she better not embarrass me.

Finally all settled and caught up with Mami and Papi! We're sitting with them in the living room just shooting the breeze and telling funny Abuela stories when all of a sudden I can see my Papi out of the corner of my eye glaring at me, I won't lie its a little creepy.I decide to look and of course he's giving me the Santanita we need to talk look, which really means meet me in my office now. This should be interesting. My papi is a real affectionate man and maybe all he'll want is just a hug, who am I kidding.

"Santanita I wanted to talk to you and see how you're doing with the whole Brittany thing and how you're really feeling about Abuela. I know you're pretty closed off but I'm your papi I just want you to know its okay". My papi is a very strong man we're pretty much almost the same person except he has no problem expressing himself, but I know I need to talk this out with someone before everything comes out in one big explosion. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but I have a special bond with my dad that doesn't compare. Good thing she's with Britt otherwise she would probably have a glass up to the door right about now listening in like always.

"How am I doing? to be honest Papi I feel a little all over the place right now, so much has been thrown at me at once. One day I'm at the grocery store and somehow Britt gets thrown back into my life and the next her parents are over and I'm getting a call saying my abuela is dead. I'm not sure how to feel really". I have so much more to say but I decided to stop myself before I turn into a blubbering mess again.

"I'm sorry Santana I truly am, I know how abuela was when it came to you liking girls but I can promise you she never stopped loving you, I just want you to know that". Aw man here we go, I know Britt told me but its different when its coming from your dad. "As far as Brittany goes she was a blessing in disguise for you, she came back into your life honestly at a good time. If she was not living with you, you would be going home to an empty house all alone with no one to help you through". Ouch he acts like I don't have friends or anything! I mean theres Quinn and oh Alex from the Bistro, wow I'm pathetic. "Just know Santana everything will work out in time with your feelings. Brittany is special to you and no other woman will ever be good enough for you unless its her and by the way I know it might be too soon but Brittany has always been like a daughter to us so I can not wait until I am an Abuelo!". Oh my goodness did he really just say that?! I would have never thought for my papi to ever say that in a million years but as I sit and think everything is starting to hit home. "Come Santana let's go see what what mami and Britt are talking about shall we?".

On the way back to the living room my dad decided to go make some coffee and snacks for everyone while I wanted to go join my mom and Britt but as I was walking back I decided to be like my mom and just listen in a little bit.

"Brittany honey I think we have some things to discuss. I just wanted to say I'm glad that you are back in Santanas life you two have always been good to each other, I just hope this time you plan on sticking around if you two do decide to take it further. I love you like you're my own and seeing either of you hurt just kills me".

"It's so hard Maribel I have always loved San and yes I messed up and can own up to that with no problem and I know its weird to say but if it wasn't for Santanas break up and my fight with Jeremy we would have never ran into each other trying to get to the rocky road". I can't help but giggle a little when I hear that part she makes us sound like we're addicted to it, maybe. "Me being pregnant is not easy but I'm glad San is going to help me whether she's peanuts aunt or other Mami, I promise you I will not lose her again I love her too much and I can't bare it again". At that moment I just want to run in and hug her but then they would know I'm being like harriet the spy right now.

"I am so glad to hear you say that right now Brittany it truly makes me believe that this could work again between you two and I really hope it does. A baby if anything will bring you guys closer together than ever, it will be rough at times but in the end it is all worth it. I am so glad you came with Santana I didn't want to have this talk over the phone and there was something I wanted to give you". Alright heres the big reveal what in the world could Mami be giving to Brittany. "I know you and Santana are not together yet or might not be but I would still like to be this babys Abuela if that's alright with you?".

"Of course Maribel! you have been like a mom to me and this baby will be honored for you to be its Abuela!".

"Great! I am so glad to hear that. When I heard you were coming I decided I thought you should have this, it's Santanas baby blanket when she was born, it's yellow so it's gender mutual. I hope you accept it". I'm currently sitting here with a tear in my eye because all I could think about is Brittany loves the color yellow because it's the color of the baby ducks she loves so much.

"I accept it proudly so Maribel, this means so much to me it's almost like the baby will be a part of Santana". I never thought I would be crying over something like this but it really is touching my mom must know that the blanket will be kept in the family, wait did I just say family? So that means that maybe Brittany and me will be one again.

**Thanks for reading if you do! review if you like! tell me things you would like to see or any questions I know it was a weird chapter but I wanted to showcase Santanas parents.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And heres chapter 12 because I'm currently sitting here bored! I'm not going to talk about the funeral I don't like that shiz so lets go back home. Enjoy review it, tell me what you want to see or well whatever lol:) -Alex**

That whole trip to my parents was just so weird! Like I'm still in awe especially about the blanket. I knew my parents liked Brittany but not this much honestly, I'm glad they would be in support if we ever did choose to get back together. The funeral was hard and I'm still a little numb from the whole thing. I think I need to tell Quinny poo to come pay me a visit I be missing her.

_*Ring Ring Rin-*_

"Why hello San what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Haha tubbers I was just calling because well if I'm being honest I miss you and before you make a comment don't! anyways Quinnie I'm missing you so how about coming over tonight and I'll supply the wine and pizza?"

"Awe Satan I miss you too! Of course I'll come over and I want extra bacon!"

"You drive a hard bargain Fabray but your wish is my command be here at 7! bye!".

I'm honestly glad Quinn is coming over I really need to talk about all of these feelings I'm having for Brittany and I'm just not ready to talk to Brittany about all this yet. I mean she just came back into my life and things are fast but we have such a history I honestly wouldn't even mind.

Looking around my house it looks kind of cold, like it doesn't have that homey feel to it like I once hoped it would. I was thinking since maybe Brittany might be here for quite a while she might want to put her touch on the house make it more vibrant and well her. Make her feel more at home here than just a guest.

As I'm ordering the pizza I hear a hard knock like a cop is at my door which could only mean one thing Fabray was right on time like usual. I open the door and we immediately put each other in big bear hugs.

"Quinn I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too San it's been way too long! We have to stop letting life get ahead of us thats for sure".

"Sit down and I'll get the wine, the pizza should be here in about a half hour and before you ask I got your extra bacon! I suppose you're worth the extra dollar" I say while trying to contain a laughter about her love for bacon.

"Duh I'm worth the dollar and besides its bacon! now bring me some wine and lets get our talk on!".

As I'm finishing pouring our wine all I can think about is its just Quinn just be honest with her and she"ll tell you the truth whether you want to hear it or not. Walking back into the living room I can see she's already comfortable, shoes off and feet on my coffee table. Before I even get to sit down shes already asking questions.

"So where's Brittany at?" And let the million questions begin.

"Well she's actually at her studio tonight trying to get everything together and ready to open, shes super excited".

"Santana she's pregnant! she's all alone! what if something happens!?" I can't help but laugh at Quinn she is full on freaking out right now, always jumping to conclusions first before an explanation is given.

"Relax Quinn, she's actually got Mike Chang there, he's going to be helping and working there with her".

"Whew I was really nervous for a minute and was going to slap you for a minute for not helping her".

"Cmon Q I'm not that selfish or stupid. I wouldn't want here there alone anyways just incase Jeremy were to ever show up".

"Good to hear now lay me with the dirt tell me what's really going on San? I can tell just by your face that somethings bothering you, I'm your dearest friend and I'm here for you".

The moment she says all that to me I just want to cry but I have to at least get through telling her how I really feel. "Listen Q, I never expected for Brittany to ever walk back into my life, let alone pregnant with someone elses baby. I have loved Brittany for so long I don't think I know how it feels not to love her. When she told me about Jeremy I thought about going to kill him myself but I realized then I really wouldn't have her. When we were at my parents house Mami gave her my baby blanket and my parents want to be the other grandparents to this baby, do you know how this makes me feel? I forget that this baby isn't technically mine or we didn't plan this baby together but when I think about how beautiful she is pregnant or what little peanut is going to look like I can't think of anything else that I would rather have then Brittany and a beautiful little baby in my life.

I'm crying at this point and Quinn is hugging me tightly, it felt so good to get all of these emotions off of my chest. All of a sudden we pull apart because we heard a noise behind us. It was Brittany standing in the kitchen with our pizza, how long had she been there?

Brittany finally decided to speak I noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I uh ran into the pizza guy outside and picked it up for you. Hi Quinn how are you?" Before Quinn can answer Brittany is darting up the stairs. I finally react and catch her hitting the top step while I'm on the bottom.

"Britt I think we need to talk".

"San did you really mean all that?"

"I uh uh yes I did".

"I love you".

That is that the last thing Brittany says to me before I hear her bedroom door shut and I'm in awe and then I feel Quinn coming over to me and dragging me back to the couch.

"Santana I think she might need a little time to process talk to her tomorrow and you missy need some time also, here have another drink and lets eat!".


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! I decided to update before I lose the spunk to do it. Probably because I've been reading all of these great stories from forever ago and people don't update! anyways review! This chapter is just basically Santana and Brittany talking and getting it all out there.**

It has been exactly one hour since Quinn has left, And me well I've just been sitting in the same spot unable to move. Quinn tried talking to me about everything but there are certain things no one can understand besides well Britt and I. Our love is different, it is definitely one of a kind and most people hope for that kind of love but never get it. Now I'm just stuck she told me she loves me and yet here I am sitting here instead of talking to her, Quinn was right though I think a little space is best for now.

I love Brittany Susan Pierce like a fat kid loves cake, more than I love the nice things in life. More than anything if we're being quite honestly actually, she is the cherry on top of my sundae. Oh man am I corny but thats what love does to you and I'll shout it from the roof tops if I have to, who cares! I think maybe I should get some sleep.

Making my way upstairs I notice that I can see light coming from Brittanys bedroom, maybe I'll see if shes awake. I still have no idea how to start the conversation but it has to be done. Walking up to Britts door its cracked so I decided to peak inside and I saw the cutest little sight, Brittany laying in bed with just a hoodie on and leg warmers, so Brittany. I can read from a far shes reading "What to expect when you're expecting" good for her getting ahead of the game on what a mommys going to be like. She looks so adorable right now I just want I can't help but look at her. Brittany starts to stir a little so I decide to back away and start walking towards my room when I hear:

"San I know you're there, I can see your shadow"

"Damn B, I thought I was being sneaky! I guess not"

"Aw San you're cute but I always know when you're around you have a certain presence about you".

"Hmm is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I say and I finally decide to fully open her door and walk in, now I'm nervous as ever.

"Oh it's a very good thing San" Oh my lordy why is Britt crawling towards me on her bed while she says that!? she's so sexy I just want to do a million and one bad things to her but its definitely not the right to change the subject before it gets to heated, for now.

"Um uh hey B, do you think we could maybe talk?" I knew I had to change things quickly before I decide to jump her and ruin it all. She just has to give me that look to continue, well here we go.

"Listen Britt I'm just going to lay it all out there I really can't keep it in anymore" I look up at Brittany and she looks crossed between confused and sad, I hope I can turn that around for her. " Brittany everything has been so confusing and I know you hearing what I was saying to Quinn only probably made it worse and I'm sorry for that I just really needed to get it all out there and I know I should have came to you first I guess I just wasn't sure. I'm sorry when you told me you loved me I didn't come running after you, I'm sorry for not saying it back. Britt I love you so much and you're all I think about lately! I just can't seem to move on from you and before this goes any further I need to know what you want out of this". I don't think I could have ever felt better about getting this off of my chest it needed to be done.

"I'm speechless San, I know you love me I've always known. I didn't mean to listen in on you and Quinn but I'm honestly glad I did it made me realize that I don't see anyone else in my life besides you. When I think about the future all I can see is you and little peanut and thats all I really want. I just want you Santana and thats all I've ever wanted, I know I messed up but I want to move past that with you if you'll let me. I love you too San so much but if we're going to make this work then I have two conditions".

I am willing to do anything for this woman, I will even hunt down bigfoot if I have to, okay so maybe I'm a little crazy. "What are those Britt?"

"Okay first you are going with me to all my doctors appointments because you are apart of peanuts life, speaking of which we get to see little peanut next week at my appointment and last but not least before we are fully together we are going to go on dates and start fresh" Psh I thought they were going to be hard conditions these are easy peasy! I can get us into a nice fancy place sometime next week no problem.

"When would you like this date to be Britt?"

"Tomorrow which means no ifs and or buts, I know how you work Santana Lopez thats why I'm giving such sort notice I do not want a fancy dinner and all the bang I want something that comes straight from your heart".

**Thanks for reading I know not as long sorry! next chapter will involve Britts doctors appointment and a first date for them I wonder what Santana will plan with such short notice.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been almost a year since ive written anything for this story and frankly getting back into it is going to be rough! But I would at least like to try so here it goes!**

Shit! Britt knows how I feel about short notice! How am I supposed to plan a date by tomorrow? I have no idea where to even begin. She is right though it should be a date planned from the heart, no dinner movie type of date but something exciting and new! something both Brittany and I enjoy, the zoo. I know what you're thinking Santana like the zoo? why yes ladies and gents it is actually one of my favorite places! I love to see my spirit animal in action sometimes a big ol' grizzly bear. The zoo will light up Britt's eyes the way that candy does, hopefully.

Today is a planned day! in about an hour we get to go see baby peanut! I know its too early to know the sex of the baby but come on I really would like it to be a boy! I have the perfect name picked out and I may have secretly ordered some baby Jordans to get a head start. Whether I am the aunt or the mami this baby will be showered with love. Britt is beyond excited for today that little baby means the world to her! She's done her homework that is for sure. Remember how I said she was reading what to expect when you're expecting? Well that book is now finished, she is beyond prepared for this baby with 7 months still to go. My house is going to be baby proofed and ready to go in no time.

"Hey hot momma!" I yell from the bottom of the steps waiting for her patiently. "You almost ready to get a move on it?" I know it might be just a little early to leave but I'm too excited to just sit here and wait to leave. "Coming San" she yells from her room. It has been another few minutes and just as I get to the steps to go up and fetch her, I look up and see the most beautiful girl in the world. There's Brittany walking down the stairs wearing a blue sundress with her hair in waves and her make up done perfectly. "B, you look beautiful" I tell her trying not to just lift up that sundress and have my way with her, but I suppose a first date would be more appropriate first, I am a gentleman lady after all.

"Awe Sanny! you're making me blush and as much as I would like to kiss you right now we have a date to see peanut! let's go!". Before I can even respond there is a flash of blonde hair bolting out the door almost running to my car. This woman will be the death of me.

So here we are sitting in this sterilized waiting room, waiting to be called back. Expecting mothers everywhere I feel as if I'm being stared at for being the only one not pregnant in this room. "Brittany Pierce" the nurse calls, "The doctor will see you now please follow me". We follow the nurse back and I feel a hand slip into mine, I can tell Britt is nervous so I give her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her everything is going to be just fine. After waiting a few minutes the doctor finally comes in, I look up and holy shit! "Becca" I say not knowing what else to say. "Hello Santana, I uh was definitely not expecting to see you". You've got to be fucking kidding me right now! My recent ex Becca is Britts baby doc! How does this even happen. For someone who doesn't want to settle down its a little odd to want to be a baby doc! Oh my lord I look over at Britt and she looks horrified. " Yeah well I'm here to support Brittany so lets carry on" I say with a growl. "Okay! Brittany let's have a look at the baby shall we?" Ugh I think I'm more irritated that she keeps staring at me. After a few minutes Becca finally says something. "Brittany your baby is healthy as a horse! It is a little too soon to know the sex but we should in about a month or two. Would you like to hear the heart beat?" she asks. All Britt could do was shake her head yes. As soon as the thumping noise came into the room my heart just froze, it hit me Brittany really has a baby growing inside of her! I look to Brittany and she's crying happy tears and in that moment all I could do was wipe her tears and kiss her forehead and tell her how proud I was of her.

After leaving the baby doctor Britt didn't say much on the way home, I could tell something was bothering her."Hey B, is everything okay?" I ask in a soft soothing tone. "Um yeah San I guess I'm just a little upset that Becca is YOUR Becca". I can tell by the look on her face that she's upset now, but honestly there is nothing to worry about. "Awe Britt there is nothing to worry about if I would have known that she was your doctor we could have gone to a different one but really sweetie it is over between us! You and peanut are on my mind not that bitch". That earns a small giggle from Brittany. "Cmon B, lets go get this date started shall we?".

I'm so nervous right now and I really don't know why it's not like we haven't done this a million times, but this time it's different and things need to be made right if this is going to work. "Hey B, do you have any idea where we might be going?" I secretly hope that she doesn't that way I can see the child like smile on her face when we pull up. "Hmm actually I don't but with you who knows! you were always full of surpises on our dates but I hope this one is from the heart like I asked". Whew good thing I took her words to heart and decided to do what she asked, for once.

As we get closer to the entrance I look to Britt and all I see is her smile stretching from cheek to cheek. "SAN" she basically screams! "Are you taking me to the zoo?" If I were to say no in this moment her heart would be crushed. "Britt you are very right!". As I'm getting our tickets I look for Britt and find her staring at the play ground looking at all the kids jumping and playing around. I know she's thinking about peanut. "Come on pretty lady lets go see us some animals!" I might secretly be more excited than Britt but I don't show it like she does, I'm just ready to go see my bears! As we're walking around looking at all of the animals laughing and having one of the best times, I decided to grab her hand and it felt like I was home again. We finally make it to the bear habitat and I am just in awe and fully satisfied now that I saw them.

"Hey San" Brittany breaks me away from the 's giggling at me because I have a sad pout on my face. "I was just wondering why you decided to bring me here?" I have been waiting for this question ever since we got here. "I honestly took what you said to heart. You wanted something that came from me and not something fancy or too thought out and looked like I was trying too hard. I wanted this place for us, I wanted to see that big ol' smile and of course my favorite animal. But honestly I just wanted to be with you! We could have gone anywhere but I saw us here". Brittany looks stunned and I almost see a tear fall from her ocean blue eyes. "Santana I really don't know what to say besides thank you and I love you so much!, I'm sorry I didn't mean-". I cut her off right there and then, it was time for me to be in control. "Brittany Susan Pierce! I don't want you to apologize for telling me you love me because I love you more than life itself. We were brought back together by fate and there is a reason we have to be in each others lives you are my person. I know this is soon and things are complicated but I can't see any other way besides this one!". Brittany is now crying and smiling at the same time. I know I made her heart smile. "Come on B, let's go home".


End file.
